Devil May Care
by S. Giovanni
Summary: Trigon's coming back, only this time, he's totally invincible except for against one creature. RbSt RvOC BB? Cy?
1. Introduction

**Devil May Care**

A Titans Fan-fic by me, S. Giovanni

Robin viciously lashed out at Slade, but Slade side-stepped the blow.  
"I have a message, and you'd do well to take it."  
SWISH! Robin's bo flashed through the air at the sinister man, but, yet again, Slade side-stepped the attack.  
"Really, Robin, you do enjoy wasting your time, don't you?" Slade whipped around behind Robin and put him in a full-nelson.  
"Now, Robin, you have no choice but to listen. Seek out the Great Dragon."  
Slade released Robin, and Robin swung at him, only to meet with thin air.

Raven hurled boulder after boulder at the dragon, but Malchior's power was great, and not one boulder left so much as a scratch on him. He laughed deeply and grabbed Raven, pinning her.  
"Well, let's see what happens when your father comes along. Hope the Great Dragon comes along.." And with that, Malchior released Raven and flew off.

Another shot at Blood proved disastrous for Cyborg, as Blood, yet again, stepped out of the way and set another of his students on him. With a swift kick, the student was launched off into the horizon, and Cyborg turned on Blood.  
"Now, really, Cyborg, if you act this way when you meet the Great Dragon, I don't think you'll last."  
Cyborg hurled a punch at Blood, but Blood back-flipped away neatly.  
"And, for now, Cyborg, I leave you. Goodbye."

Starbolt met Darkbolt as Starfire and Blackfire dueled. Starfire decided on a simple approach and floated above Blackfire to shoot another Starbolt at her, however, she missed.  
"When will you learn, Baby Sister? You can't beat me."  
Starfire slung another Starbolt at Blackfire.  
"Hm. The Great Dragon's gonna be sorely disappointed when he meets you."  
Blackfire nailed Starfire with a swift punch and flew off.

A green ram charged at Mad Mod, but missed and crashed into a wall. It transformed, and we discover that it's Beastboy. Dizzy, Beastboy clutched his head.  
"Now, ducky, don't get in such a tizzy. What'll the Great Dragon think?"  
Beastboy changed into a gorilla and swung at Mad Mod, but found himself hitting air.

_Yes, I know. Freaking boring plot. They all fight some guy and wind up hearing about some dragon they have to find. Big freaking whoop. This is just an introductory chapter._

_And I'll do my disclaimer at the last chapter. Don't want to spoil my surprises. __Till then..._

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


	2. The Message

Robin went downstairs for his morning coffee, tired out of wit. The first thing he noticed was how incredibly quiet it was. Perhaps it was because he wasn't the only one about ready to pass out. Beastboy wasn't even yelling at Cyborg for the vast amounts of bacon in the pan. Robin chuckled and poured his coffee.  
"Wha-AAAAAAAA-t?" yawned the shapeshifter at Robin's laugh.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Robin responded. Beastboy shrugged and put another pair of his famous non-dairy waffles in the toaster. Starfire floated in. The first thing everyone noticed was how incredibly tired she looked, even at the standards at hand, which were already extremely low. The next thing everyone noticed was how incredibly normal she was talking.  
"Uhhhh…hey everyone…."  
"Uh, Starfire?" asked Robin as he came towards her, "Maybe you should go to bed for a few more hours."  
"Hm…no…I'll be fine…." She then proceeded to pass out in Robin's arms. At that moment, a rather awake Raven came down.  
"Uh…would it be safe to assume you guys didn't sleep that well?"  
"Yeah," said Robin, "Star especially."  
"What happened?" Raven asked, curious as to why everyone was so dead.  
"Bad dream," the boys all said at the exact same time."  
"Well, I slept great. I don't think a bad dream's enough for that excuse."  
"You didn't see my dream then," said Beastboy.  
"Let me guess. You visited a McDonalds."  
"No, it was worse. I had to fight Mad Mod, and I couldn't hit him."  
"Sounds familiar," said Robin. "Same basic dream, just it was Slade."  
"Weird, same thing happened to me," said Cyborg, "Except that it was Blood."  
"Okay, I'm officially creeped out now," said Raven.  
"Why? You have it to?"  
"Yeah, just it was Malchior."  
"Uh, let me put Starfire back to bed, then we'll figure this out," said Robin.

Well, the Titans came to the conclusion that it was a message, and a message delivered well, he took it. The angel put his scroll away and flew off to do his next bit, and with that, headed for the Markov home not five minutes away.

_See? Told you it wasn't just that all the Titans beat the crap out of their enemies. Though I do admit this chapter was kinda boring, too. Whatever. It's just to set up mood._


	3. Of Old Friends

She woke up, got out of bed, and dragged a comb across her head. She went downstairs to have breakfast and found herself eye-to-eye with a black cat.  
"Aw, it's so cute!"  
"Row!" It leapt off the table and flicked its tail.  
"Did that cat just—?"  
The cat flicked its tail again. She grabbed a bagel and ate it, then followed the cat.

She soon found herself lost in the city, but the cat appeared to know what it was doing. It eventually took her towards the beach, where she slipped on some wet sand and face-planted in the water. She jolted up at the cold wetness and gasped.  
"COLD!" She stood up and wiped her face of the water and noticed Titans Tower. Suddenly, it all came back to her. She was Terra, Teen Titan and traitor. She looked at herself.  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself, then ran back home to change.  
He sat on the beach behind the cat and watched.  
"Well, 6 down, 4 to go." With that, the angel flew off and left the cat to its own devices.

Jinx was bored out of wit. Mammoth was sitting nearby, equally bored. Mammoth had recently become a helper for the Titans, but it wasn't like the Titans needed much help anymore. Mammoth grabbed a nearby book and started reading.  
"Wow. I didn't know you read," Jinx said.  
"I do try, but I never get the chance. It's not like I'm stupid, contrary to popular belief."  
"Oh, that explains you reading 'Hop on Pop.'"  
"What? I'm bored out of wit right now. Normally, I'd be reading other books."  
"Well, why not read them?"  
"Because I'm getting sick of reading them. After seeing the name Ulysses every 8 words, you get to the point where it's like 'I don't care!'"  
"And so you're reading Dr. Seuss?"  
"It beats Frey."  
"Yeah, there's a point."  
"Hey, do you smell something burning?"  
"Yeah. I wonder what it is?"  
"Let's find out."  
Mammoth and Jinx left the room to discover what it was.  
"Oh, great. The oven exploded again," Mammoth groaned.  
"Well, looks like we'll need another one."  
"Yeah. I just hope the Art Van's not sick of seeing us."  
"Oh, come on. We buy an oven every week; they're bound to want us to come back."  
"You know, maybe we should try buying from somewhere else. I think it may be that Art Van sells defective ovens."  
"Yeah, you may be right. I think there's a Gardner White out in Gotham."  
"Alright, let's see if they have a good oven there."  
And with that, Mammoth and Jinx left, not knowing what would happen to them on their way to Gardner White.

_And so ends Chapter 3. Notice: If it sounds like I'm trying to slander Art Van, I'm not. I don't even know if they SELL ovens, let alone defective ones. Don't take it seriously that Mammoth and Jinx have problems with their ovens from Art Van. It's just a freaking fan-fic._

_Which I hope you enjoyed. Note: This takes place after _Things Change.

_Now, it's time to leave you waiting. Until later…_

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


	4. Shopping

"_Wake up, Oh Great One. You will soon be needed."  
_He groaned and stretched his body out, then stood up.  
"How?"  
"_The same reason you were needed last. Arise from this drudgery. Rise up to the threat of evil."  
_He yawned, waved off the voices, and turned on his Gamecube.

"Okay, so, there's not much we can do, but we still need to seek it out." Robin gazed down at the book Raven had produced. "And, though I hate to admit it, we may need Malchior again."  
Raven sighed. "It's not like there's anything wrong with the plan, just that I don't like the idea of bringing Malchior back to this realm."  
Beastboy smacked his head. "It's crazy! What if he tries to eat us again?"  
Starfire grabbed Beastboy's shoulder to calm him down. "Friend Raven has defeated the Malchior dragon before; she is quite capable of doing so again."  
Cyborg looked down at the book and put it on the plinth. "Well, here goes nothing. We're all set?"  
"Yeah," said Robin, "So, let's get this over with."  
Raven sighed and cast the enchantment. Malchior returned in his paper form.  
"Tha—HEY! I have no will to speak with you."  
"Too bad," said Raven, "You're not getting out of that area, and we're not putting you back until you help us."  
"Oh, you want HELP? After last time, you'll get none."  
"You will help us, whether or not you like it. I know you can, it seems in your domain."  
"And what makes you think I can?"  
"Because you're the only one who is capable of helping. You are the Great Dragon."  
"Ha! I am A Great Dragon, but not THE Great Dragon. You want THE Great Dragon, you'll have to check out in Redmond."  
"Redmond?"  
"D'OH! I gave it away."  
"Where's Redmond?"  
"I'm not answering."  
"Yes you are. We didn't come unprepared. If you don't help us, candles won't be the only things lit up in this room."  
Malchior's eyes widened as he took a step back.  
"You're crazy!"  
"Answer the question."  
"Redmond, Washington. His name is Tom Again. He lives near noahq, across the street from Mario and Luigi's Pizza!" Malchior said, terrified at the prospect that a lie could get him burnt alive.  
"That's a good dragon. We'll see if you're telling the truth when we've been there. In the meantime…" Raven grabbed the book and opened it at Malchior. She recited the spell to bring him back, and in he went.  
"Tom Again, hm? Sounds interesting. Well, we'll have to go find him," Robin looked down.  
"Well?" asked Cyborg, wondering why Robin was looking down.  
"I feel like there's something about that name. Something I've heard before."  
"Well, you may have, but it's not like it matters right now. What matters is finding Tom and getting his help."  
"Right. Well, then, Titans, go!"

Jinx and Mammoth were nearing the Gardner White. Mammoth was tired, as was plainly obvious, and it was work for him to so much as lift his head.  
"Come on, we're almost there."  
"Almost there?" Mammoth growled, turning his head slightly to Jinx but otherwise remaining with his head down. "We've been wandering around for three hours now, and we're probably miles from the store now!"  
"Uh, Mammoth, look."  
Mammoth sighed and looked up. Standing right in front of him was a Gardner White.  
"Oh. Well, I hope you don't mind if I look at chairs for a bit, my feet are killing me."  
"Oh, don't worry, I was kinda hoping you would."  
"Something's telling me I'm gonna have to carry the oven back, right?"  
"Yep."  
Mammoth sighed and gazed back at his feet. He then jerked his head up.  
"You hear something, Jinx?"  
"No, why, do you?"  
"Yeah, sounds like a boy's voice."  
"…Oooo-kay, ah, I'll just be in the little girl's room…." And with that, Jinx left.

Mammoth sat down in a chair as he relaxed his body. As usual, the annoying sales-guy skidded up.  
"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! I see you like our custom-made state-of-the-art cotton-stuffed easy-chair!"  
"Uh, no, I'm just exhausted and in need of rest. My sister has the money, anyways, and she wouldn't buy it for me. Besides, we're here for an oven."  
"Then come on and see what we have!"  
"My sister'll swing by and see. I don't entirely care for picking out stuff if I'm not gonna like it later."  
"How do you know you won't absolutely love it?"  
"Because I don't love anything large that I have to carry around for 3 hours. Now, when my sister comes along, she'll have one picked out."  
"Um…okay, I'll just go and wait by the ovens." The salesman walked off.  
"I pity Jinx."

Meanwhile, Jinx was in the bathroom, washing her face.  
"Okay, it's only a thought. You're not crazy. It's just a thought. Not a voice, just a thought."  
She grabbed a paper towel, dried off her face, and left the bathroom to see the ovens. As with Mammoth, the annoying sales-guy skidded up.  
"Heeeeeyyyyyyyy! You looking for ovens?"  
"Yeah. You got any General Electric?"  
"Indeed we do! For only $799, you can buy one for your very own!"  
"Let me guess, this is excluding tax, shipping and handling, payments, and medical bills, right?"  
"Um….I'll be over by the—"  
"Oh, no, you're selling me an oven. Now, I want the General Electric. With tax, that'll be $856.93."  
"Done."  
"Okay, then. Let me go find my brother, and we'll be ready."  
"Okay, I'll wheel 'er up front."

Jinx left to the chair department as the salesman walked off for a dolly. She found Mammoth leaning back in a doze.  
"Hey, buns of flab, get up, we're going."  
"Uh," Mammoth said as he got out of the chair, "Man, that chair rocks."  
Jinx sighed. "I'd buy it for you if you could carry it and the oven."  
"Why not dolly the oven and the chair and make it easy?"  
"Hey, that's actually a good idea. I gotta feel this chair, though."  
Jinx sat down.  
"Hm, you know, you're right, this chair IS awesome. Well, let's just see if that ever-so-flamboyant salesman will sell it."  
"Alright, hang on." Mammoth leaned over and hefted up the chair, much to the amazement of a nearby woman and her child, and the two walked to the door to find the salesman standing there with the oven.  
"We'll also be buying the chair."  
"That'll be…"  
"$427.93 for the chair, I know, I checked it out."  
"You have a calculator or something?"  
"Yeah, but it's not worth you seeing it."  
"Um, okay. So, in total, that'll be…"  
"$1,284 and 86 cents."  
"Okay, that's just scary."  
"No, I checked before I got here."  
"What about the oven? I'm sure—"  
"After buying as many ovens as we have, you tend to figure out exactly what you're buying it for."  
"Why do you need so many ovens?"  
"It's a long story. Here's the money." Jinx gave the sales-guy the money. "How much for a dolly?"  
"A dollar for one."  
"Crap, out of money," said Jinx.  
"Oh, I got $2. I was gonna buy some Pokemon cards and sell 'em at the shop."  
"I feel bad buying dollies with the store-money," said Jinx.  
"Oh, don't worry; I'm buying 'em."  
"Okay, well, I'll go get the dollies," said the sales-guy, and he left.  
"_Um, hello? Jinx and Mammoth! Go find the Titans! Get your furniture first if you have to, but find them!"  
_"You hear that?" Mammoth said.  
"Yeah, I've been trying to ignore it for a while."  
"Why?"  
"Scares the hell out of me to think I'm hearing voices. Since you are, too, I guess I'd better listen."  
"Right. Let's get the dollies, take the furniture back home, and find the Titans."  
The sales-guy came back with two dollies. Mammoth paid him for the dollies and they carted their furniture away.

_Lots of Nintendo references here. You'll find out why later on. Until next time…_

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


	5. Red Bishop

With a boulder overhead, Amara leapt into the fray, enraged. How dare that jar-head call her a pawn? She hurled the boulder at his ape.  
"Come on, Kong, let's see you take THIS pawn!"  
The ape leapt at her, caught the boulder and threw it back at her. She caught it and slammed it into the monkey before he got a chance to hit her, and whipped the boulder around and hurled it at the geezer. A look of death in her eyes, Amara leapt at the woman and grabbed at her. The woman stretched out of the way and pinned Amara down.  
"We have her, Brain, should we freeze her now?"  
"A good idea, Madame," came the monotone voice, "Do it."  
The woman stretched one arm around Amara's and grabbed a canister from off of the shelf. Bringing it back, she picked up Amara and put her in. She then put Amara on the conveyor belt and away Amara went.  
"Do you have any last words, girl?" asked Brain.  
"I don't think so." With that, Amara kicked a hole in the container and leapt out.  
"I thought they were indestructible, Madame," Brain said with a scowl on the electric screen.  
"I did too!"  
"Well, you weren't testing on Amara the Enraged, now were you?" Amara said, hefting another boulder above her head.  
"Turn on the quantum generator!" commanded Brain. Madame Rouge stretched out to turn it on, but when she hit the button, all that came was a quack.  
"I don't remember having that in," said Brain.  
"Nope, because you don't remember ever turning it on without this," Amara said, flicking out a Triple-A battery.  
"It's run on Triple-A?" asked Brain.  
"Yep. Your power-cell is useless in your quantum generator. You need this rarest of batteries to get it to work."  
"Damn," said the Brain. "Well, no matter, I'll just take it from you." The Brain grabbed the battery telekinetically, but Amara held on. She was overpowered, but she didn't let that stop her. Clutching for dear-life, Amara was dragged in with the battery. With a kick to the screen, Brain lost concentration, and the battery flicked into the liquid nitrogen.  
"There goes your Quantum Generator," chuckled Amara as she turned around.  
"We must get a Triple-A battery. Fortunately, they sell them in just about every gas station," mused Monsieur Mallah as he got back up.  
"True," said Amara, "But I work in a gas station. The only two of you who wouldn't look suspicious aren't allowed in one since your little gas raid."  
"Damn," said Madame Rouge, "I forgot about that."  
"And for…hang on, getting a call."  
Amara whipped out her cell-phone.  
"Hello? No, I don't. What? Oh, fine. Tell Diego I said hi. Who? Never heard of him. The Great Dragon? Sheesh. I never took you for the kind to believe in dragons. Oh. Whatever. How's Deb? Good. Well, I'll talk to you later, I'm kinda busy right now. No, it's that stretchy broad with a desperate need to get on _Swan_. Okay. Later."  
Amara hung up.  
"_Swan_? I look much too good to be on that show!" shouted Madame Rouge, enraged. "And since when am I a broad?"  
"You're freaking hideous and ancient, a broad."  
"I never!"  
"And now, you old cow, I'm leaving. I have work to do elsewhere." Amara walked out the door, an obviously enraged Madame Rouge glaring out the door.  
"Way to capture the pawn, Brain!" shouted Madame Rouge. "She's completely unharmed, and what's more, she's beaten all of us!"  
"Maybe I was wrong to class her as just another pawn. Perhaps she'd make a better Queen."  
"Madame Rouge, Brain, you'll want to see this," said Monsieur Mallah, gazing at the floor. The two came out. On the floor were…  
RED BISHOP TO E5.  
"I've never heard of red chess pieces."  
"Perhaps it's a fluke?" asked Madame Rouge.  
"No, no," said Monsieur Mallah, "It's not just the Titans and Doom Patrol we need to look out for, though this set may do our work for us."

_Yeah, that's right. A "Season 6" is in the works here. As I planned. That stupid chess analogy is back. This entire story has three real reasons, to create a "Season 6," to introduce some characters, and to put some more background on each of the main 6 Titans (i.e., Titans West and Terra) and create a background for Aqualad, Mammoth, and Red-X. It's kinda like Season 5, but now there's actual goodness to it (as in, I'm totally making fun of it.) It's got a lot to do with the Brotherhood, Trigon, and its key four characters, Raven, Beastboy, Mammoth, and Slade._

_Until next time…_

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


	6. A New Alliance

Robin was playing a video game with Cyborg when he heard the knock. Robin put it on pause.  
"Hang on," he said as he got up to head for the door. Cyborg shrugged and got up to go find Beastboy. Robin opened the door.  
"Hello, Robin, I'm here for a friend."  
Robin gasped at Slade's presence and drew his bo.  
"I'm not here to cause trouble, Robin, I just got this letter and am here to answer it."  
"Why didn't you just write a letter back?" Robin growled.  
"I wanted to respond as soon as possible. Now, please, Robin, step aside and let me through."  
"No."  
Raven floated up.  
"Who's at the—Oh, Slade, you got the letter?"  
Robin turned to Raven.  
"You wrote a letter to Slade?"  
"Yeah, I'll explain it all later."  
"Hang on a second," Robin said as he closed the door. He turned to Raven. "What are you doing writing to Slade?"  
"Simple, I figured his help could be useful to us."  
"It wouldn't. He's evil. There's no way."  
"But what if he knows about Tom Again? We may be able to get a bit from him!"  
Robin sighed. "Alright. As much as I hate the idea, we'll do it." Robin opened the door. "Slade, are you willing to help us?"  
"What's the objective?"  
"Find a named Tom Again before the return of Trigon and destroy him."  
"I will help, then."  
"Then, for now, you'll need one of these." Robin gave Slade a Titans communicator. "Depending on whether we can gain your trust, I may need it back after the fight."  
"Understood. I would assume it for the best."

_Whoop! There's a plot-twist! Next chapter, we meet another helper for the mission. Don't want to spoil the surprise, but it's a doozy._

_Very short, yes, I know. Whatever. Until next time…_

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


	7. Of Older Friends

"11. I can't believe it's 11. Well, so much for being done." And he drifted into the Tower.

Robin looked up, remembering something.  
"We'll need alot of help with Trigon. I gotta go."  
"Why? Where are you going?" asked Beastboy and Cyborg.  
"Somewhere." And with that, Robin left.

Stormy. As he remembered it. Pulling the brim of his hat down, he headed to a building and knocked on the door. Two golden eyes peeked out.  
"What's the password?"  
"Fire Three."  
"Right, come in, then."  
The door opened, and he stepped inside. There he found who he was looking for, a girl he met a while back.  
"Hado," he said as he sat down next to her. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
"Who are you?"  
"It's me, Robin."  
"Oh! Robin, what're you doing here?"  
"Looking for you. I need some help."  
"Okay, so, what's the problem?"  
"Ever hear of Trigon the Terrible?"  
She paused.  
"Say that again?"  
"Trigon the Terrible."  
"In that case, I'm in. Where should I expect to meet you?"  
"Jump City. Have you heard of it?"  
"Yeah, used to live there. Where'll you be?"  
"Titans Tower."  
"Right. I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, see you later." He tipped his hat and walked off.

It wasn't like she was entirely worried. Hado was actually grateful for a change in pace. She approached the city, concerned about the number of villains there may be in the shadows. Hado got stares, oh yes, it was to be expected. The hat, with it's wide brim and silly pointedness, was certainly one of the causes, along with the lack of any ability to see her face. But she didn't let that worry her. It was something else, something deeper. She approached the tower cautiously and knocked. Cyborg opened the door.  
"Uh, who are you?"  
"My name is Hado," she said. She had to admit, this guy was tall. "I'm here to see Robin. Is he here?"  
"Uh...yeah. Hang on. YO, ROBIN!"  
Robin came up.  
"She says she's here for you."  
"Hey, Hado. Glad you could make it, we were just getting packed up."  
"Will this benefit me in any way besides working with you again?"  
"Just like always. Yes, indeed, because you'll have a universe to live in."  
"Well, that's a comforting reward. Anything else?"  
"We may decide to call you a Titan."  
"Fair deal. I'm in regardless, but it's certainly nice to know what I get for it."  
"So, come on in."  
Hado walked in.  
"Any clue as to when we're leaving?"  
"Tomorrow."

_Well, if you HAVEN'T caught on, you're not likely the only one. However, Hado's nature will be explained in the next chapter. Whatever._

_Until next time..._

_This is S. Giovanni, signing out._


End file.
